Sorta Slassie Shassie Shuffle
by Lillita
Summary: My take on the Shuffle Challenge. Coupling: Shawn/Lassiter Shassie. Don't like, don't read. Previously named Shassie Shuffle
1. Chapter 1

I told myself that I wasn't going to do one of these, yet here I am, posting one. It was actually kind of fun. I may actually take some of these and develop them more. I actually used my Psych playlist on youtube as I was too lazy to find my Ipod

* * *

The rules:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!

4. Do ten of these, then post them.

* * *

"_**Fine, Fine Line"- Avenue Q**_

Lassie always knew that Shawn was a fake. No matter how many cases he solved, Lassie just knew. It had all stared out as a battle just to prove how big of a fake he was, and somewhere along the way, everything changed. He was so caught up in everything that by the time he realized where everything was going, he couldn't stop himself. He was in love.

Shawn was happy for a while, bugging Lassiter. Then he was happy being with Lassiter, and then one day, everything became too much. The emotions he felt scared him, so he did what he always did. Run. And Lassiter was left wondering if everything had been a waste his time.

"_**Don't Ask Me" Ok Go**_

Every morning he was there, bugging Lassiter. Always trying to get underneath his skin. What he would give to expose that fraud.

If he could just get the boy to leave him alone.

And what was with the way that he always had to act like such a child and make a mockery of the law.

And why did he keep coming back when he made a point of showing him how much he hated him.

And what was with those pineapples?

Everything would be wonderful when that annoying twit was behind bars. He just hoped that he got the pleasure of putting the cuffs on the pseudo psychic himself. Ah that would be the day.

Now to stop thinking about Spencer in chains before he got really distracted. Crap here he comes.

_**"Take Me Away" - Christine Vidal**_

"Lassie, Please? The younger whined. He actually whined.

"No"

"Why not? You'd love it"

"No I wouldn't"

"Fine, But I'd love it."

"And?"

"I wanna go! Please?" He turned his puppy dog eyes on Lassiter. He half expected him to start whimpering.

"If I go will you shut up?" Lassiter asked as he looked at the boy in front of him

"Yes!"

"No you won't." He said, but after seeing the crestfallen look on his boyfriend's face, he relented. "Fine."

"Yes!" Shawn shouted doing a victory dance

"Contain yourself Spencer. Just one question. Why in the world would I want to sleep overnight at a pineapple plantation?"

"Because." Apparently that was enough of an explanation and the psychic fluttered off to bother Juliet.

_**"Here it goes" – OK Go**_

He had to do this now. If he didn't he'd never work up the courage. Sure he was bound to do something stupid, but maybe if he embarrassed himself enough, the other would agree out of pity.

However after thirty minutes of standing in front of the psychic's apartment Lassiter was beginning to have second thoughts.

A voice inside the apartment brought him out of his revere. "Hey Lassie-Face, are you going to stand out there all night or are you going to come in?"

Lassiter blushed at being caught. It was now or never. He sighed and pushed the door open. "Here goes nothing."

_**"Bruises" - Sugarcult**_

He might have thought the whole thing was a dream if he didn't have the bruise the night after. Lassie had a thing about bruising him. Good thing he wasn't a fruit, no one would ever buy him then.

However, if it meant he got Lassie, he'd be okay with being a bruised fruit.

Shawn winced as he stood up. He'd need to get an ice-pack later for his knee. He'd bruised it when Lassie had pushed him out of the way of the bullet. That had led to so much more after the perp had been arrested.

Yes being a bruised fruit was okay with him.

_**"Thriller" - Michael Jackson**_

Shawn was at the Police Ball.

Yes, Shawn Spencer had convinced them that Police actually needed Balls. Halloween Balls to be exact.

Everyone had been invited, much to Lassiter's dismay. Lassiter had come as a vampire after Juliet found out that he wasn't planning on coming. His excuse being that he didn't have a costume. She'd told him he practically looked like a vampire anyways. She supplied the teeth.

Gus came as a zombie and Juliet came as an ax murderer.

Shawn had come as a damsel in distress. Complete with a skirt and wig. He of course hadn't shaved.

He'd spent an hour chasing Lassiter around and screaming for Gus to come and rescue him from the evil vampire.

Gus had told him that right now Lassiter was more of a damsel in distress than Shawn was. That put an end to that. At least Lassiter wished it had. People were starting to talk about them

All in all, it wasn't actually that bad, as much as Lassiter hated to admit it. It had been fun teasing Shawn about his skirt, which kept riding up.

Halloween was a thriller this year. Lassiter was actually looking forward to next year

_**"Kiss the Girl" - Ashley Tisdale**_

Shawn was sitting with Juliet at her desk, well, more like he was sitting on it. He was pretending to flirt with her. She pretended to be annoyed, and Lassiter pretended not to notice.

Every few seconds, however, Lassiter would look up at the pair and glare. Not unusual, but this time it was aimed at Jules.

"Spencer, don't you have anything better to do than bother people who have actual work to do."

"You guy? Do work? Ha! I thought I was the one that did your work!"

The room scattered so fast as Lassiter stood up and grabbed Shawn by the shoulder. No one wanted to be around to witness Shawn being murdered.

He dragged Shawn to an empty interrogation room. "I thought I told you to stop flirting with O'Hara."

"I can't help it! You're more fun when you're being the possessive boyfriend."

"Shut up Spencer and kiss me."

And for once, Shawn actually obeyed.

_**"Safest Place" - LeAnn Rimes**_

Shawn shivered. He couldn't get those memories out of his head. What had almost happened that night terrified him. The things that could have happened if Lassiter hadn't of gotten there in time.

His arm was in a cast from where that man had hit him with a crow bar. It hurt so badly. What hurt the most was the fact that he was alone. He was scared that he'd never be found. And then when he thought he couldn't last any longer, Lassiter had found him.

He shivered again, and this time Lassie rolled over, and eyed his boyfriend.

"Shawn, are you okay?"

"I don't know." Lassiter wrapped his arms around the boy and pulled him close. "But I think I will be."

_**"The future freaks me out" – Motion City**_

What would happen tomorrow always hung over the pseudo psychic's head. It was something he couldn't escape from, no matter how hard he tried to avoid it, or not think about it. And it freaked him out.

What if one day Lassiter woke up and realized that he couldn't stand having someone so immature as a lover. What if Gus decided that he was through with the whole Psych business and was ready for a grown up life? What if Jules actually got together with the FBI guy? What if they stopped making pineapple smoothies? What if aliens took over the world?

Yes, the future was there, and it freaked him out. He was usually the one who tried to beat the future. But this time, he didn't want it to come. He wanted his time with Carly-Town to last forever. Right now was where he wanted to be.

Let the future freak him out later.

_**"Move Your Body" - Eiffel 65**_

Why was Head Detective Carlton Lassiter at a nightclub?

Simply because Pseudo Psychic Shawn Spencer was there. Dancing like he was born on the floor. Somewhere around here were Burton Guster and Juliet O'Hara, but they were the furthest thing from his mind.

The beat pulsated and captivated him. Then Shawn turned so that he was facing Lassiter, and caught his eye. The boy radiated confidence.

Sweet justice! People should not be able to move like that. The way Shawn was moving his body should be illegal.

Lassiter coughed as he loosened his tie.

The song changed, and a girl approached him. In no time she was grinding on him, and him on her, the whole while, Shawn kept his eyes on Lassiter's.

Shawn shrugged the girl off and made his way to Lassiter. He had a glint in his eyes, and heaven help anyone or anything that got in his way.

* * *

There you go! I hope that you enjoyed them.


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah, I thought I was done, but they sunk their teeth into me and demanded more, so here you go, another 10.

* * *

"_**Crash and Burn" Savage Garden**_

Lassiter could feel Shawn's eyes on him as he paced beside the hospital bed. He was so mad at him.

"Spencer why didn't you say something?"

Shawn wasn't answering; he just clenched the sheet and closed his eyes

Please Shawn, I want to help, but I can't help if you can't tell me what's wrong. Why would you try to kill yourself?

Shawn still wasn't answering or looking at him.

"Please? Let me help you. Just tell me."

"You can't help me Lassie."

Lassiter shook his head. "You're wrong Spencer. I'm going to help you. I can't loose you"

"I'm sorry Lassie, but I just can't stand it"

"Stand what?"

"This. I want more Carly."

"I'm trying Shawn. Give me a chance to put the pieces back together"

"Will you give us a chance?"

Lassie paused and nodded.

"_**Girl all the bad guys want" Bowling for Soup**_

Lassiter could swear that Shawn had a magnet inside him that attracted criminals. It must be something about the way that he carried himself. Every time he walked into a room, the focus was automatically diverted to him. And it was impossible to get into his head. There was nothing he could do to keep Shawn from getting into trouble. Some days he just wanted to handcuff Shawn and lock him in a closet to keep him from causing trouble. Actually, it was rare that he didn't want to handcuff the psychic.

There was something about the boy that was special, but he'd never admit it. Nor would he try to pursue it. He knew how it felt to put your heart on the line and have it shattered. He knew that Shawn would never settle for the Lassiter in front of him, and Lassiter would never change himself into a Lassiter that Shawn would want.

"**The science of selling yourself short" Less Than Jake**

Well that went spectacular. Shawn had finally told everyone the truth, and then he'd gotten the hell out of dodge before he had to face the consequences. He was tired of lying. He knew that his lifestyle was starting to wear down on everyone around him. He downed another shot. Everyone was upset. They all knew the truth before but now it was out in the open. Everything was over. Any minute now Lassie would walk through the door and cuff him. Heh. He'd been waiting to do that for years. Let him come. Shawn knew he wouldn't even try to resist.

"_**The Great Pretender" The Platters**_

Shawn was trying to find a new ring tone. He'd been trying to find the perfect one all day, but had no luck. Instead he was just bothering everyone at the station.

"Hey Gus, I need a new ring tone."

"So?"

"Help me pick a new one!"

"Ask Jules. I'm busy."

Shawn looked across the room to Jules. Their eyes met and she smiled mischievously. "How about Shout?"

"Ha Ha Ha."

Lassiter walked by. "I know the perfect song for you. It's called 'The great pretender'."

Shawn ignored the jibe. Yes. It was perfect. "Thanks Lassie-face"

As Shawn walked away he couldn't help but sing the verse that came to mind.

"I'm the great pretender, just laughing and gay like a clown, I seem to be what I'm not you see ..."

"_**The Right Kind of Wrong" LeAnne Rimes**_

Some people thought it was wrong. No, that was wrong; almost everyone thought it was wrong. He was risking so much just by doing this. His job, his reputation, everything. In his eyes it was worth it. He couldn't live anymore without Shawn. He didn't want to live without Shawn. It was the right kind of wrong.

It was like magic, and it left him wanting more. Yet everywhere he looked he was blasted with the image that it was immoral to love him. The signs were telling him to get out before he got in over his head. But he was already in too deep and he loved every minute of it.

Shawn meant the world to him, and Lassiter wasn't ready to give him up just because the world thought it was wrong. No. He was happy now, and no one could take that way from him. It was right to them, and that's all that mattered.

"**Playmate of the Year" Zebrahead**

The chief had often debated buying Lassiter a sign that said 'does not play well with others'. She had actually bought it this year for April fool's day. Lassiter had taken one look at the sign and had tossed it in the trash.

Shawn, of course, had rescued it.

Lassiter returned from his coffee break to see the sign, modified with a sharpie. 'Only plays well with others then the lights are off.' Lassiter had laughed and put the sign in his top drawer.

The entire station was quiet for a few moments wondering what in the world had caused their stuffy head detective to let himself go.

"_**Grow Up" Simple Plan**_

"Grow up Shawn. You can't blame everything on your father." Lassiter said as he walked through their apartment.

"I don't want to grow up Lassie Poo! And everything usually is his fault"

"You know, just call me in the morning. I have work to do- actual work. Goodnight Shawn." The door clicked behind him.

Well, that went well Shawn thought to himself. He was so sick of Lassiter telling him that he needed to grow up and get serious about his work. Shawn just wasn't a serious person, but he took his work seriously. Even if people didn't see it, he thought Lassiter would.

Yeah. He'd call Lassie in the morning; After Shawn solved the case for him.

"_**Perfect enemy" TATU**_

It was rather clichéd once he realized it. They'd been "enemies" for as long as they'd known each other. Maybe that was wrong. It was more of a one sided hate. What was on the other side he wasn't sure. One day he was slamming Spencer against walls to shut him up and try to beat the annoying out of him, the next minute, he was throwing Shawn against walls to shut him up so that he could kiss him.

Everyone at the station knew it was bound to happen one day. If anyone could soften Carlton Lassiter's heart, it'd be Shawn Spencer, Psychic Detectice. So they looked the opposite direction every now and then. They were still "enemies", only now it was a different type.

"_**Left Behind" Duncan Sheik, Spring Awakening**_

It had taken a lot to kill Shawn. Everyone who was left behind was amazed. No one had really expected this. Nor the reactions from those who were left behind. Lassiter was like a ghost. He couldn't believe that Shawn was gone. The funeral had been suffocating. It was packed with people from across the country, and the globe. The entire Santa Barbra police department showed.

And Lassiter couldn't help feeling guilty. He knew that he'd been so hard on the boy. He'd attacked him when he was weak, simply because he couldn't stand dealing with the psychic's antics any longer. He figured it was divine retribution that he had found Shawn's body. Juliet found the pill bottles. Shawn had killed himself.

The guilt was on all of them. They'd all left him behind when he needed them the most.

But Lassie felt the guilt the worst.

"_**Honey I'm home" Shania Twain **_

Shawn slammed the door open. "Lassie! I'm Home." Shawn laughed and put his helmet on the table by the door. He'd had a pretty crappy day. It seemed like nothing could go right. What he needed right now was a drink, or some pineapple, or both.

He rubbed his eyes after taking off his coat. Lassie?

"In here" a voice called from down the hall.

Shawn followed the voice. Lassiter came out of the bathroom. "There's a bath waiting for you."

Shawn smiled. They'd both had a crappy day, but lassie was here making sure that Shawn was happy. The day was almost over, but looking up.

* * *

I just realized how depressing most of these ones are. I'm really starting to like these! It's hard to stop writing them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter **three**? Already? It took four hours before it would let me upload it, but Yes! I can't believe how addicting these things are to write. You say, Oh I'm done, and then another song comes on and you can't stop writing!

Rules are in the first chapter.

**Disclaimer**: of course I don't own Psych. If I did, I would be posting this on the official Psych website instead of on a FAN fiction site.

* * *

_**1. "I Know You Know" The Friendly Indians**_

Lassiter looked at Shawn. His look said everything. He knew.

"I know you know." Shawn said. "What are you going to do about it?"

Lassiter just smiled.

--

_**2. "Up" Shaniah Twain**_

Lassiter was handcuffed to Shawn in a dark cellar.

He blamed the psychic's antics for getting them chained together. If he would just shut his mouth then everything would have been fine.

But no, he had to do all of his psychic mumbo jumbo and flapping his arms. Needless to say Lassiter was pissed. He wanted to strangle the younger man and was sure he'd be justified in doing so.

"Relax Lassie. It can't get worse than this!"

Lassiter scoffed. Of course he had to say that.

--

**3. "When I'm With You" **_**Simple Plan**_

Shawn wished that he could keep the feelings that Lassiter gave him in a jar on his desk so that he could feel the way he felt when he was with Lassiter all the time. He wanted to stay that way forever, but he knew that he'd never get anywhere with the way things were going.

Lassiter was resisting. He would never voluntarily spend time with him. It made Shawn sad to be left out of Lassiter's heart. He wanted to be with Lassiter, but it seemed like they weren't meant to be, no matter how much he wanted it.

--

_**4. "He's Everything You Want" Vertical Horizon  
**_

One might argue that Shawn and Lassiter were friends. Of course someone else would argue that they were anything but. Everyone agreed that there was something there.

It seemed like Shawn was everything that Lassiter wasn't, yet everything he wanted to be. Together they were complete, apart they just drifted. There was a gap between them that was slowly being filled over time, pushing them together and apart.

And Juliet wondered when they were going to realize that they were everything they wanted, everything they needed. They just needed a push in the right direction. Maybe they were already headed in the right direction.

--

_**5. "Jamais je n'avouerai" (Never I shall confess {The French version of "I won't say I'm in Love"}) **_

Lassiter sighed almost dreamily. Everyone in the station looked in his direction. They all knew what was "wrong."

Their Head Detective was in Love. No matter how vehemently he denied it, they all knew the truth. You just had to take one look at the way he looked at Shawn, the way he treated him. They had a connection.

As long as they never mentioned the word love around him, they were okay. They all knew he'd never admit it out loud that he was in love, but they all knew.

--

**6. "**_**The Broken Road**_**" **_**Rascal Flats**_

It had been a long road to get to where they were now. There had been many twists and turns along the way. Occasionally they'd lost sight of the road, and occasionally they'd take the scenic route.

Some days they would get lost, but together they'd found it. Where the road ended; happiness.

It had been a hard war to get everyone to accept them for who they were, but none of that mattered. They were together now, and they'd never been happier.

They could remember how hard it took them to get there, and it made them cherish the present even more.

It had taken a long broken road to get there, but looking at the two now, you knew that they wouldn't have had it any other way.

--

_**7. "Beautiful Soul" **_

"Shawn, why do you stay with me?"

"Wha?"

"I'm a grumpy old man. You should be with someone more like you."

"More like me?"

"Yeah, someone who won't drag you down."

Shawn smiled. "Carl, you don't drag me down. You want to know why I stay with you? It's because you have the most beautiful soul I've ever seen. I know that if I ever need help, or someone to talk to, you'll listen. You'll always be there."

They paused and Shawn pressed his lips against Lassiter's. "Oh, and you're not old. My dad's old… You're only slightly old."

Leave it to Shawn to ruin a moment like that.

--

_**8. "Everything I do, I do it for you" Brian Adams **_

How long had it taken Lassiter to realize that everything he did, he did for Shawn? Too long. But once he realized it, he had taken longer to accept his feelings. And then he embraced them.

Shawn would wait for Lassiter as long as he needed. He felt like Lassiter had accepted him. Every part of him.

Lassiter would die for Shawn if the situation called for it, and Shawn knew he would do the same. Everything they had was worth it.

It was a deep, furious emotion that ran between them. Everyone knew that they didn't get between Shawn and Lassiter. Heaven help any criminal who tried to go after the Psychic. Sure Shawn could handle himself, but it never hurt to have Lassiter watching his back.

They lived for each other, and they would die for each other. It was an unspoken pact, one that was upheld strictly. Their love was worth fighting for.

--

_**9. "Courage" Superchick **_

There was a secret Shawn. One that came out when he was alone. No one ever realized that he was depressed. He played the part of happy so well. Everyone thought that he was okay.

He wished that someone could tell that something was wrong.

Lassiter often wondered about Shawn. There was a smile that never quite reached his eyes. Everything he did was like a cry for help. He'd seen Shawn at the station walking through the hallways staring blankly ahead. He knew something was wrong. But he wasn't sure if he could talk to the boy abut it.

And one day he knew he had to. The light in the psychic's eyes was gone.

"Spencer," he pulled the other into an interrogation room. "Let's talk."

--

_**10. "Can't Sleep, Clowns Will Eat Me. "Alice Cooper  
**_

Shawn were drunk. It was obvious by the way he was talking

Shawn, it's three in the morning. Why are you calling?

Laaaaaaasiee. I can't sleep!

"You so you called me?"

"Yeees. You can get rid of the clown."

"What in the world are you talking about?" Lassiter asked trying to make sense of the last comment.

"The clown is trying to eat me."

"Spencer, go to sleep"

"No! Clown's gonna eat me."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Make it go away?"

Lassiter paused

"Pleaseeeeee?"

A sigh, then "I'll be there in a minute."

"I love you lassie"

"I tolerate you Shawn. God knows why."

* * *

These are so much fun to write. I thought it was rather funny that the first one I got was the psych theme song.

I can't believe how many hit's I've gotten so far! This story has only been up for less than a day and I've already gotten over 140 hits! I hope that means you guys like them. If you guys see any typo's or anything odd in any of my shuffles, can you guys please tell me so that I can correct them?

Well, that's it for this time,

Princess of the Queens out.


End file.
